


Sharing is Caring

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend is a super-soldier, it's nice to have a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/23490205691/their-eyes-meet-over-steves-slumbering-body-and).

Their eyes meet over Steve’s slumbering body, and Bruce thinks that maybe this should be one of the awkwardest moments of his life. Tony might be used to handling post-threesome etiquette, but it’s a new experience for Bruce. What are you supposed to say to the man who just fucked your boyfriend for you?

“Well,” Tony says, his lips twitching into a smirk. “I guess we finally worked out how to shut him up.”

Bruce should really be offended on Steve’s behalf. He doesn’t feel that way at all, but he holds in a smirk anyway. His hand rests on Steve’s shoulder; Steve’s skin is always so hot, a few degrees above that of any other human that Bruce has met. It makes him perfect for warming cold fingers.

“So,” Bruce says, holding onto the single syllable for as long as he can. “What’s supposed to happen now?”

“I’m not looking to steal him away from you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Tony answers with a wry grin. “If I can come and play from time to time, that’s enough to keep me happy.”

Bruce doesn’t want to admit that he’s relieved to hear that. Tony is the closest friend he’s got - and he’s charming, and handsome, and wickedly smart. As a rival, he would be crushing. “I can work with that,” he promises with a small smile.

Thinking of the way that Tony had helped Steve to look completely ruined, he thinks that he can more than ‘work’ for that. With a super-soldier in his bed, Bruce can be left feeling overwhelmed. Maybe with a little team-work that isn’t going to be a problem any more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/27063592201/previously-tony-joined-bruce-and-steve-for-the).

Bruce feels light-headed from the moment Tony kisses Steve. He reminds himself that he agreed to this; before it started, he even thought that it was a good idea. Watching Tony push his way into Steve’s lap and begin to kiss him, deep and messy, makes Bruce begin to change his mind. Steve’s face is flushed and already he’s making little broken moans in the back of his throat, the kind of sound that Bruce can only occasionally push from him.

He feels like a third wheel - as if Steve is Tony’s boyfriend and Bruce is the visitor, instead of it being the other way around. There’s a throb of inadequacy in Bruce’s heart - until Steve breaks away from Tony’s mouth, turns his head, and beckons Bruce over to join them. Tony’s lips never break contact with Steve’s skin, as he sucks kisses against Steve’s jaw even as Steve refuses to break eye contact with Bruce.

Bruce shuffles forward a step closer to the bed, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He wants to stay hidden away. It’s impossible to be nude around Steve without feeling hopelessly unimpressive, despite the way that Steve always looks at him like he’s actually gratefully.

“Hurry up, Bruce,” Tony murmurs, his voice muffled by contact. “It isn’t much of a ‘three-way’ if you don’t get involved.”

Bruce swallows nervously, but it takes Steve grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him forward for him to finally get onto the bed. “I don’t know what to do,” he admits. He’s in over his head here.

“Help me get the big oaf undressed,” Tony instructs, before his mouth closes over the hollow of Steve’s neck and Steve flinches - moans - pants.

Bruce feels light-headed as he watches them, his gaze focused on Steve’s face, but he slides awkwardly behind Steve and then reaches around him, his hands slotting into the faint gap between Steve and Tony’s chest. The back of his knuckles brush against Tony’s arc reactor as he opens the buttons of Steve’s shirt and begins to pull it from his shoulders.

Tony has to break away so that Bruce can then pull Steve’s undershirt over his head, until they have Steve’s bare torso pressed between them. Steve leans back against Bruce and turns his head, angled just right so that he can steal a kiss from Bruce’s mouth. Tony shifts out of Steve’s lap and stands up, but with Steve and Bruce wrapped up in a slow, easy kiss of their own there is no one to watch him strip off. Tony puts his exhibitionism to the side and peels his clothes away efficiently.

He comes back to the bed and pushes Bruce and Steve as he wants them, getting them naked and then making them shuffle further up the bed. Bruce can hardly pay attention to what Tony is up to when Steve’s mouth is against him like this, wet and pliant and relaxed in a way that Steve rarely is. He breaks away from Steve’s mouth and looks over Steve’s shoulder to Tony, silently asking what they’re supposed to do now. His heart is pounding and he has Steve’s bare skin beneath his palms but he wants more than that - he wants a lot more.

Tony gives a smug grin and pats Steve’s hip. “Alright, cap. Hands and knees.” His grin widens, as if he can’t quite believe that he’s just asked Captain freaking America to do that. Bruce has to smile a little as well. It’s unreal. Everything between him and Steve is impossibly unreal - having Tony here too just adds to it all.

Steve is dazed already but he does as he’s told, no fight, no argument, just Captain America on his knees between them, his head hanging perilously close to Bruce’s cock. Bruce is more turned on than he can ever remember being, his cock painfully hard - even the heat of Steve’s breath against it makes him twitch, his hands clenching and releasing at his side.

“C’mon,” Tony coaxes, his voice low-down and husky in a way Bruce has barely even imagined before. “I think you know what Bruce wants you to do.”

Steve’s hand reaches out to steady himself against Bruce’s hip, and moments later Bruce is engulfed in Steve’s mouth, looking down to stare at where he disappears past Steve’s pink lips. A glance upwards makes him moan just as much as the fluid feel of Steve’s tongue, as he sees Tony positioned behind him, one slick finger beginning to open Steve up, getting him ready for the night they both have planned.


End file.
